cultofustreamfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragons
A dragon is a member of any species of carnivorous reptile of the genus Draco. Appearance A dragon's appearance differs greatly from species to species. They are often at least vaguely serpentine, though some may almost look like snakes. They usually, though don't always, have at least two wings, two horns, long tails, sharp dagger-like teeth, and four claws(with the exception of the various species of Wyvern which have two and Amphitheres which are legless). They may be either quadrupedal, bipedal, or switch between the two. Nearly all species are scaled, and scales are usually metallic, caused by the presence of mithril to make the scales harder. Most dragons' eyes are luminous and either slit- or round-pupilled. Evolution Dragons are ancient creatures, able to live for thousands of years, and are widely considered to be apex predators. As such, they have evolved little over the generations. They are thought to have evolved alongside dinosaurs, and somehow escaped the cataclysm that befell them- whether they flew above some great flood, or even thrived in the smoke caused by volcanic eruption or meteor impact. Alternatively, fossil records exist of aquatic dragons diferent from those that exist in current times, so those species may have eventually evolved into the terrestrial species of today. Dragons and Demons Two species of dragon, the Firedrake and the Pyrespine, evolved from a common ancestor from one of the various demon realms. It is thought that this common ancestor escaped the world to Euthora as its home was being destroyed, and bred with the native dragons of Euthora to create the two breeds. As such, Pyrespines and most species of Firedrake carry a heightened aggression as well as traces of Vorpal. The exception to this is the Golden Firedrake, which must have evolved from a species that carried mana and Ki and continued to breed with that species until the mana and Ki drowned out the Vorpal. Territory Dragons are highly adaptable and may be found almost in any habitat. Territory location and size vary between species, but they always carry a water source and a decent food supply in the form of wild animals. Most dragons prefer mountains and forests, though a few species live in the arctic, open grassland, and even under the water. Behavior Like appearance and territory, dragon behavior differs between species. Most are fairly aggressive, the exceptions being the Golden Firedrake, Voidwalker, Shadowsong, and Aura Guardian. All dragons are carnivorous and most are territorial. All species take care of their young, the parents staying together at least to do so. All species are sentient. Most can speak verbally, though some must be taught to do so, such as the Voidwalker. Nearly all dragons are diurnal, though some such as the Shadowsong and Darkwing Firedrake are nocturnal. In general, wild dragons are rather distrustful of humans and "tamed" dragons. Abilities Legends of dragons have displayed them all as firebreathers, however this is not true- dragon abilities vary as greatly as the dragons themselves. Many dragons do have the ability to breathe fire, but far from all or even most. Some species such as the Shadow Drake and Illusionary Wyvern have abilities inherent in their species. Many individuals even develop abilities from genes(such as the Firedrake's Spectrum Firebreath or seemingly spontaneously(like Starlight's venomous bite). Some gain powers through other means and tend to take to these artificially given abilities very well, showing dragons to be more adaptable than many would think. Known Species *Common Name - Latin Name *Armored Wyvern - Draco Loricatus *Aura Guardian - Draco Aura **Greater Aura Guardian - Draco Aura Maximus **Lesser Aura Guardian - Draco Aura Minimus *Cave Lurker - Latin Name Unknown *Crested Aurora - Draco Arctos *Dragcave-Inspired Dragons - No Latin Name *Dustrunner Wyvern - Latin Name Unknown *Firedrake - Draco Ignus **Adamantine Firedrake (Silver Firedrake) - Draco Ignus Argentum **Barb-Tailed Firedrake - Draco Ignus Cuspis **Darkwing Firedrake - Draco Ignus Noctis **Golden Firedrake - Draco Ignus Aurem **Icewing Firedrake - Draco Ignus Glacies **Nightpyre Firedrake - Draco Ignus Umbra **Plasmascale Firedrake - Draco Ignus Liquidum **Plated Firedrake - Draco Ignus Loricatus **Pygmy Firedrake - Draco Ignus Minimus **Stormcloud Firedrake - Draco Ignus Fulgur *Hydra - Draco Ferox *Icestorm Glider - Draco Glacies Serpentalis *Illusionary Wyvern - Draco Somnium *Inferno Amphithere - Draco Infernalis *Peacock Psydrake - Draco Pavonem Psychicae *Pyrespine - Draco Cuspis **Volcanic Pyrespine - Draco Cuspis Aestus *Shadow Drake - Draco Caliga *Shadowsong - Draco Umbra Sonus *Trihorn Eastern - Latin Name Unknown *Voidwalker - Draco Irritum Trivia *Though they may appear to be similar, dragons are not related to Sky Serpents. Category:Sentient Species Category: Dragons